Tit Bits - The Unused and Incomplete Stories and Chapters of MDAM
by MDAM-FASEGold
Summary: These are the bits and pieces that I have made that have either been to outrageous, I have lost the 'mojo' for or were replaced by a more reasonable story for. Note: if you are reading this, you may find some spoilers for some stories I have made. You have warned.
1. SG:TFE - C1:Interrogation

MDAM – Hey guys, this story is a bit of a creative spark so I don't know how long this will last but I hope you enjoy the ride. Note: this piece may not be a masterpiece as it is my first story on the site.

C1: Interrogation

The room was bleak and boring, walls made of concrete and one made of one way glass, the centre decorated with a grey table, a grey desk lamp, two black plastic chairs, two glasses and a jug of water. In the on one of the chairs sat a man in black combat trousers, a black t-shirt with a red shirt on top. He had black hair and brown eyes, eyes fixed on his glass. The door opened to a man in a simple black suit with a brief case in hand. The man in the chair darted his eyes to try find a face, but the darkness enveloped it. The briefcase was placed on the desk, opened, and had its contents placed on the table, a dossier.

The suit sat down, his face still hidden by the darkness. Then he spoke "Flight Lieutenant John Anders, Age 25, Born in Glasgow to a Mrs Eve Hidelstone and Mr David Anders, served in the RAF for 5 years in Afghanistan before being honourable discharged for injuries. Injuries caused after your Hercules was shot down over Helmand province, to have to fight a firefight with your crew consisting of, Sergeant Ivy Lee, Flying Officer Cameron McIntosh, Flight Sergeant Samantha McGregor and Pilot Officer David Hill. You saved their lives by allowing yourself be shot and left for dead as they escaped with the townsfolk, after you were found and brought back to Camp Bastian with injuries that would kill the average man you were honourably discharged and sent home to your home outside of Dumfries in the south of Scotland. You were later awarded the George Cross for your bravery and going above and beyond the line of duty. Is that not correct." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, it is." John replied in an equally monotone voice, evidently not giving any emotion. That wasn't just a firefight, that was a slaughter, he had spent two days going through all of the supplies left on the plane to allow the townspeople to escape as the Taliban came in from all sides, murdering all civilians in their way for helping the Western Devils. Blood was spilt over the sand, turning it into a red paste that flowed down the streets, blood of woman and children, the woman raped, treated no better than animals. The number of 5.56mm round fired at those "Holy Warriors" would never be able to fix the wounds they had caused, not even numb it. Filled with adrenaline, John shot his L86 LSW Light Machine Gun until his ran out of 5.56mm rounds, then he shot his Browning 9mm pistol until his ammo was dry, he cut though them until my knife was blunt, then he punched and strangled until by hands bled, and by then the fight was over and my crew had evacuated the towns folk. After that he dint remember anything, In Johns memory it all went black only to wake up to airmen pulling him into a Chinook and find the entire town destroyed.

"So Mr Anders, could you explain why you were caught hacking the United States Air Force computer systems and downloading our most sensitive files, regarding the Stargate Programme. How did you manage this?" This is why John was here, the Stargate Programme, a secret programme started by USAF in 1997 that explores the Galaxy using a big ring. He found out by hacking into the USAF computer system in Cheyenne Mountain, to find that a large amount of money was being siphoned into this programme. He thought it was joke at first, but the more he kept digging, the more he found, including a number of links with sudden silences, disappearances and rapid technological advances. And some of those technological advances he tried at home. He built an ancient mind upload device, all paid by the USAF Budget, without their knowledge of course, built out of materials bought online. Then he tried it. He downloaded the entire Cheyenne Mountain database, only to have the device burn out. It was only a matter of time till they found out that a shipment of crystals from Nellis to a town in Southern Scotland would be suspicious.

"I was bored, when you spend enough time stuck doing physiotherapy you get bored and you start doing things you never thought of trying, in my case it was hacking. I was stuck in a wheel chair for a year and it was easy to do from one, and it turned out I was good at it, and NORAD and Cheyenne Mountain seemed like a challenge, and you made it to easy." John smirked.

"Very well, but why did you keep on searching even though you could see that it could lead to your death?" the suit replied.

"You see, I like learning, and this, well lets just say I learned a lot, not just about the Programme, but about languages by cross referencing files in my head, to the science's by learning the working of the technology and about the cultures from the mission reports, this was a field day and a half for me. And when I am faced with such an opportunity I must grab hold of it."

"The question remains John, what should we do with you now?" the suit said as he stood up facing the door.

"Let me go, put me on a team. Maybe lead one, I've lead teams on dangerous circumstances before."

"Unfortunately I may not be able to give you that, you are to big of a risk, isolation may be the only option." The suit said reaching for the door.

"No you can't keep me locked up forever."

"You would be surprised mister Anders."


	2. H:Arch - C1: The Job

HALO-Archimedes Chapter 1 – The Job

As the cold air swept down onto the streets of New Alexandria, as the tall buildings loomed tall over the entire city, as the sun died and the moon rose, we waited. We were a gang, the First Archimedes Selective Establishment, a criminal underworld that looked over the newly found city. Ever since the UNSC started colonising the planet and built the city, we have been there.

'Lieutenant, should we make our way back to the tower, the next shipment of UNSC equipment should have arrived.' said the Corporal. The Corporal was rather tall and thin for his age, his black hair waving in the wind of the New Alexandrian docks. The corporal turned his head towards the lieutenant.

'Yes we might as well' he said kicking the black bag into the seemingly darker and blacker water. 'We have finished this job last thing we want is the Coronal kicking my ass.'

They looked to on another and nodded as they turned their back towards the setting sun and harbour and faced the great city that lay before them. The city was well known for its white spires and its nightlife, with the many clubs and bars, this made it the perfect spot for the Archimedes Establishment, this organisation fuel the rebellion that was currently covering the entire planet, the many farmers and workers rising to try and control Reach, political efforts have been made, but when that failed, all resorted to violence and guerrilla warfare. These people where known as the insurgence or as the UNSC troops called them, the 'inies', but luckily for the Establishment that means great profit. They were the most frequent customers always wishing for the highest grade equipment, as a matter of fact the recently sent a shipment to a hydro-electric power station.

The two men walked to the car and got in, the corporal was reaching into his pocket to reveal a toffee, he unwrapped it and ate it, and the lieutenant on the other hand started the car and began driving into the centre of New Alexandria.


	3. H:Arch C2:The Spire

Chapter 2 – The Spire

'There it is the, Archimedes tower. A feat of human technology, as well as our home.' Said the corporal placing possibly his 10th toffee in the entire car journey in his mouth.

'You seem rather proud of your job corporal; killing, thieving, doing the dirty work for the all mighty coronal, do you see yourself anywhere else?' remarked the Lieutenant.

'Well you might as well enjoy it am I right?'

'I guess' as he parked the car under the building.

Archimedes tower was like a white spear, this tower was the headquarters to the FASE Criminal Empire. The tower, even though it was classed as Financial Assessments and Solicitor Enterprises office space, the most office like jobs there was weapons heisting planning and fraud organising.


	4. The embers of the old World - C1

The Embers of the Old World – Matthew Milroy Prologue

I awoke to the sound of sirens blaring, the unfortunate alarm for the passing of this world, a bitter reminder that this will be the final half an hour of humanity's existence. The air, thick with the smell of sweat and smoke, so thick that it was almost impossible to breath, almost choking to breath in these final moments. When I breathe in I can taste the dry, smoky air, similar to that of old jerked beef, almost leathery. The uncomfortable, unbearable, unreal heat of the summer of 1956 made my skin expel more water then a river. The light was both dim and light, with an orange tinge.

I attempt to stand my legs almost unable to support me, and for an instant nearly collapsed with the sudden rush of blood to the head. I proceed to get my belongings together as I hear the man on the radio informing us that we have little time left. But what have done for us, the men on the airways, spreading their lies, their propaganda, and their advances on the human subconscious killing all the possible thoughts of freedom, a prisoner of ones own mind.

This war both in and out the mind, between states, peoples, and states against peoples had caused the worlds largest period of unrest. The second dark age it is called, the wars between the soviet union and china against the US, UK and other western powers, however with the Unthinkable War, the third world war, the final war. A war that has killed more than any other combined was about to gain a massive increase. These sirens weren't a warning of another pointless air raid, but this was the final nail in the coffin for the world, the final act of incompetence by all world powers to resolve their issues diplomatically. The world could have been saved if we could have built technologies like fission reactors instead of fission bombs, landing men on the moon instead of landing men in St Petersburg. Now with the ashes of nuclear fires in the second world raining down on all of us, the spread of the four horsemen war, famine, pestilence and finally death. With the last of the nuclear weapons causing the new mass extinction of the world.

I made my way down the stairs and got onto my bicycle and road into the town, the war exhaustion was clear on these people's faces. Their dark, dark features in contrast with their pale white skin, these were the colours of ash, black and white. This war was soon to extinguish itself. I made my way into the high street. It was empty, in both ways, the stores were either looted or barred up and there was not a single soul to be seen. The place had tuned to a ghost town.

I made my way to the very centre of the high street, in the middle of this town there is a massive steeple, one that's clock had stopped forever, at twelve, midday or midnight, we never knew. I got off my bike and entered the door of this steeple, the door led to a stair well, not upwards, but down into a void of darkness. I took out a gas lantern and turned it on, like a soul descending into hell, I came into a cavern, a stockpile if nothing else. This was an ark and I was Noah, the leader and controller of this place. This place was both an archive for information and people. In a matter of moments a trickle of people made their way into the apply named ARK Charlie, the third of 28 around the country, that trickle began to become a torrent, the timer was quickly ticking away, and soon it was time.

"Close all blast doors in, three, two, one." I shouted, to the echo of clanging, each bolt screeching into its place as each doo was quickly closed, three layers of thick steel, hopefully enough to take a blast of a fission bomb. We began the slow and tedious task of taking each of these weary individuals to the central hall of this underground facility. A spotlight was fixed onto me, almost to bright for me to see clearly.

And so it was time for me to address the crowed.


End file.
